All Heisei Riders (Kuuga-Gaim): Legend Wars
by YossaRider
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat Kuuga bertemu dengan Fourze, atau Faiz bertemu dengan Kabuto, atau bahkan Ryuki bertemu dengan Blade? It's Heisei Rider Time! Fight together for peace of this world! TATAKAE! Update chap. 3!
1. Kuuga X Fourze

**Halo semua. Ini adalah fanfic Kamen Rider gue yang pertama, ntah kenapa baru kepikiran mau bikin, mungkin karena kesibukan, kali, ya? Sori kalau ceritanya gak sesuai sama serinya. Moga-moga kalian semua suka dan RnR, **_**please**_** :).**

**Warning : OOT, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : Kamen Rider punyanya orang Jepang. . .**

**Chap. 01: ****When the legendary warrior meet**** the ****high school student (KUUGA X FOURZE)**

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun Godai Yuusuke berkeliling dunia dan membuat senyuman di wajah orang-orang, dan dia merasa sangat rindu dengan Jepang. Saat itu, Ia sedang ada di dalam Shinkansen, duduk di salah satu bangku dan merenung, bagaimana keadaan Jepang sekarang. Ia masih ingat dengan pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Daguva 10 tahun lalu, di antara hujan salju yang membekukan, dan setelah dia berhasil mengalahkannya, itu juga adalah tanda bahwa Jepang sekarang sudah aman dari serangan monster.

Saat dia masih merenung, dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan yang menangis sambil berteriak, "Mama! Papa! Di mana kalian?". Karena penumpang lain seakan tak peduli, Godai pun mendatanginya dan bertanya, "Kenapa, nak? Apa kau tersesat?", dan anak itu hanya menjawab dengan mengencangkan suara tangisannya. Godai pun mengelus kepala anak itu, lalu mengambil 3 buah bola seukuran bola tenis dan mulai melakukan _juggling_. Tangisan anak itu perlahan berubah menjadi isakan lemah, dan akhirnya dia tersenyum.

Godai lalu melakukan pose khasnya, mengacungkan jempolnya lalu tersenyum, dan anak itu pun balas mengacung dan tersenyum juga. Tak berapa lama, terlihat pasangan suami-istri yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Mereka adalah orangtua anak itu. "Yumeko! Oh, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja! Terima kasih telah menjaganya.", kata mereka kepada Godai. "Terima kasih!", sekarang anak tadi (Yumeko) yang mengucapkannya. "Ya, ya.", kata Godai kembali mengelus kepala Yumeko lalu memberi salah satu bolanya.

Setelah keluarga itu pergi, Godai kembali ke tempat duduknya, ketika tidak beberapa lama kemudian, terjadi guncangan yang cukup mengejutkan dan sangat cepat sekali. Untung saja Shinkansen saat itu telah sampai di stasiun pemberhentian. Perlahan guncangan itu pun berhenti. "Mungkin itu gempa.", pikirnya dalam hati, lalu dia keluar dari kereta. Dia lalu berjalan dengan santai keluar dari stasiun, ketika beberapa menit kemudian dia mendengar suara teriakan di sebuah SMA. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke dalam SMA itu.

Dan dia terkejut, dilihatnya sesosok monster besar berwarna merah dengan sebuah rasi bintang Orion yang besar di tubuhnya sedang mengganggu para siswa si SMA itu. "Eh, Grongi!? Tapi sepertinya bukan. Lalu apa ini?", lalu dia melakukan pose untuk 'mengeluarkan' Arcle dari tubuhnya, ketika dilihatnya seorang siswa berpakaian dan bermodel rambut aneh menghajar monster itu. "Hei, kau, jangan di situ!", teriak Godai, lalu dia meninggalkan bawaannya dan berlari seraya berteriak, "HENSHIN!".

Dan perlahan, tubuh, tangan, dan kakinya ditutupi oleh armor Mighty-nya dan dalam sekejap, wajahnya juga ditutupi oleh helm Mighty-nya, dan dia pun telah berubah menjadi Kuuga. Dia melompat dan memberi sebuah 'salam perkenalan' berupa tamparan keras di tubuh monster itu, dan monster itu pun terlempar dan terjatuh. "Hei, cepat pergi dan cari tempat aman untuk sembunyi!", kata Godai kepada siswa SMA aneh tadi. Namun anak SMA itu hanya menjawab santai, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan _senpai_-ku bertarung sendirian."

"Eh?", kata Godai bingung. Lalu anak SMA itu mengeluarkan Fourze Driver dan memasangnya di pinggangnya, dan mulai menekan keempat 'saklar' berwarna merah di Fourze Driver secara berurutan, dan hitungan mundur pun dimulai: "3. . .", "Eh?", kata Godai sekali lagi, "2. . .", monster itu berdiri kembali dan menggeram, "1. . .", Ia lalu memegang sebuah tuas di sebelah kanan Fourze Driver dan berteriak, "HENSHIN!", lalu menggerakkan tuas itu dan badannya pun mulai ditutupi oleh asap putih yang sangat mengganggu penglihatan Godai dan monster tadi.

Dan dalam sekejap, penampilan anak SMA itu telah berubah. Tubuhnya telah ditutupi armor berwarna putih. Di tangan dan kakinya masing-masing terlihat simbol-simbol yang aneh, berupa lingkaran jingga di tangan kanan, kotak hitam di tangan kiri, bentuk 'X' biru di kaki kanan, dan segitiga kuning di kaki kiri. "UCHUU, KITAAA~!", teriaknya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu menunjukkan kepalan tanganya di depan monster itu dan berkata, "Kamen Rider Fourze! Ayo selesaikan ini satu lawan satu!".

Namun, tiba-tiba dia memukul jidatnya, seakan baru mengingat sesuatu, lalu dia bertanya kepada Godai, "_Senpai_, kau Kamen Rider apa?", Godai yang kebingungan hanya menjawab pendek, "Hm, Kuuga?", setelah Godai mengatakannya, Fourze kembali mengulang kata-katanya tadi, dengan sedikit perubahan, "Kamen Rider Kuuga dan Kamen Rider Fourze! Ayo selesaikan ini dua lawan satu!", dan dia pun berlari ke arah monster itu dan menekan sebuah _switch_, "DRILL, ON!", dan tiba-tiba, di kaki kirinya muncul sebuah bor.

"RIDER DRILL KICK!", teriaknya dan mengarahkan 'kaki bor'-nya ke arah monster tadi, namun kali ini monster itu berhasil menahannya dengan tamengnya, dan justru Fourze yang kali ini terlempar. Dengan sigap Godai mengambil batang besi di dekatnya, dan dia berteriak lagi, "CHO HENSHIN!", dan perlahan Mighty Form pun berubah menjadi Dragon Form, dan batang besi tadi pun juga berubah bentuk. Godai pun berlari ke arah monster itu dan memukulnya dengan tongkatnya.

Seakan tidak merasakan apa-apa, monster itu hanya menggeram dan memegang salah satu sisi tongkat Godai, namun dengan cepat Godai kembali berteriak, "CHO HENSHIN!", dan dia pun berubah menjadi Titan Form. Ujung tongkat yang dipegang monster itu pun berubah menjadi mata pedang yang tajam. Monster itu dengan cepat melepas pegangannya, namun dia lengah, karena Godai langsung menusuk perut monster itu. Dia hanya bisa meronta, namun tak bisa kabur. Pedang Godai telah menembus perutnya.

"ELEK, ON!", terdengar lagi suara saat Fourze menekan salah satu _switch_-nya, dan dia pun telah berubah bentuk dan memegang sebuah pedang. Sambil berlari dia berteriak kepada Godai, "_Senpai_! Ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama!". Godai pun memahaminya, lalu dia menarik tusukannya, dan Fourze kembali menggerakkan tuasnya, "ELEK, LIMIT BREAK!". "RIDER TEN BILLION VOLT BREAK!", teriak Fourze, dan dia dan Godai pun secara bersamaan menebas monster itu.

"ARGH!", teriakan putus asa dari monster itu pun terdengar, dan dia pun akhirnya meledak. "Fiuh.", kata Fourze terdengar lelah, dan dia pun menekan keempat 'saklar' merah tadi secara bersamaan, dan dia pun berubah bentuk kembali menjadi siswa SMA yang terlihat urak-urakan. Godai pun perlahan kembali ke wujud manusianya. Mereka hanya berpandangan selama beberapa detik, lalu Godai pun mengacungkan jempolnya, yang dibalas siswa SMA itu dengan menghampiri Godai dan melakukan salam khasnya.

"Oh, iya, itu tadi bukan Grongi, ya?", tanya Godai bingung setelah mereka bersalaman. "Bukan, bukan, itu tadi adalah Zodiart. Ngomong-ngomong, Grongi itu apa?". Godai semakin bingung. Siapa yang bisa melupakan kejadian mengerikan saat _Coffin of Light _dibuka dan melepaskan para Grongi yang menyerang dan membunuh manusia? "Kau pasti ingat akan kejadian 10 tahun lalu, kan? Mungkin waktu itu kau berumur 7 tahun. Masa kau tidak tahu?", tanya Godai sekali lagi. Justru anak SMA itu sekarang yang bingung.

"Hm. . . Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan, namaku Gentaro Kisaragi. Dan siapa namamu, _Senpai_?". "Aku Godai Yuusuke. Hei, apa tadi ada gempa di sekitar sini?", kata Godai. "Ya, tapi hanya sebentar saja. Tapi aneh sekali, ya." Kata Gentaro. "Aneh kenapa memangnya?", tanya Godai lagi. "Yah, dulu, banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Kamen Rider hanyalah _urban legend_, dan kupikir hanya aku dan Ryuusei saja Kamen Rider di dunia ini. Namun, ternyata ada Kamen Rider lain di dunia ini.", Gentaro berkata seraya tersenyum.

"Tunggu, dunia ini? Apa jangan-jangan, saat gempa tadi, telah terjadi pergeseran waktu, dan menyebabkan dunia kami menyatu? Tapi apa penyebabnya?", batin Godai. Saat dia lagi berpikir, tiba-tiba terjadi gempa lagi, dan guncangannya terasa lebih kuat dari yang tadi. Dan tak berapa lama, gempa itu kembali mereda, namun mereka terkejut ketika mereka melihat 2 sosok pria yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Merasa terancam, Godai pun bertanya, "Siapa kalian?". Seseorang menjawab, "Kami hanya Kamen Rider yang numpang lewat. Ingatlah itu!".

**Yah, cerita di chapter ini sengaja dibuat menggantung agar ada ruang untuk menceritakan tentang kisah-kisah Rider lain. Dan siapa 2 sosok pria misterius itu? Ikutin aja terus ni fanfic kalau mau tau :).**


	2. Ryuki X Blade

Halo lagi semua. Karena fanfic Kamen Rider ini ternyata mendapat respon positif dan ditunggu lanjutannya, akhirnya dengan cepat gue pun membuat lanjutannya :D. Oh, iya, chap. ini gak bakal ngelanjutin cerita sebelumnya. Jadi maksud gue, fanfic ini ceritanya acak, dan beberapa chap.yang _ending_-nya rada ngegantung bakal dijelasin di beberapa chap. ke depan (chap. 3 is ongoing). Sori kalau ceritanya masih gak sesuai sama serinya. Moga-moga kalian semua suka dan RnR, _please_ :).

Warning : OOT, Typo(s), etc.

Disclaimer : Kamen Rider masih punyanya orang Jepang. . .

**Chap. 2: Card Vs. Card! Dragon Vs. Beetle! (RYUKI X BLADE)**

"HENSHIN!". "TURN UP!". Lalu kartu besar holografis berwarna biru keluar dari Blay Buckle, dan Kazuma pun berlari melewati kartu itu dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi Blade. Tanpa basa-basi, Kazuma langsung mengambil sebuah kartu dari Blay Rouzer dan langsung menggesekkannya, "MACH!", dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dia pun menebas Undead di depannya tanpa ampun. Undead itu berbentuk sedikit aneh, seperti penggabungan antara Banteng dan Robot.

Namun ia tak ambil pusing dan terus menebas Undead itu, ketika terdengar suara di belakangnya, "SHOOT VENT!". Saat dia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Kamen Rider lain berwarna hijau (selanjutnya dipanggil Zolda) yang sedang mengarahkan sebuah _bazooka _ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dia menghindar, namun tanpa belas kasihan Zolda terus menembakinya sambil berteriak, "Ini akibatnya bila kau berani-berani mengambil Contract Monster Kamen Rider lain!". "Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?", jawab Kazuma kebingungan.

Namun mungkin karena marah, Zolda terus menembakinya. Beruntung karena Kazuma telah memakai kartu "Mach" sehingga membuatnya bisa menghindari tembakan-tembakan itu. "Tachibana! Tolong aku di sini!", teriak Kazuma sambil melihat Tachibana yang dari tadi sedang berdiri menonton pertarungan mereka. "Yah, apa boleh buat.", lalu Tachibana memasukkan kartu "Change" ke dalam Garren Buckle, lalu menaruhnya di pinggangnya, dan dengan cepat membukanya, tanpa lupa sedikit berpose dan tentu saja mengatakan, "HENSHIN!".

Kali ini kartu besar holografis berwarna merah yang keluar. Dengan cepat dilewatinya kartu itu dan langsung berubah menjadi Garren. Diambilnya 2 buah kartu dari Garren Rouzer dan langsung menggesekkannya, "BULLET! FIRE! BULLET-FIRE COMBO!", lalu langsung menembaki Zolda. Namun, dengan cepat, Zolda mengambil sebuah kartu dari Card Deck di sabuknya, lalu memasukkannya ke Magna Visor. "GUARD VENT!", dan dia pun terlindungi oleh sebuah tameng.

"Apa? Sialan!", teriak Tachibana sembari terus menembakinya, namun itu sangat sia-sia. Melihat Zolda yang sedang bertahan dan berhenti menyerang, dengan cepat Kazuma berlari ke belakangnya dan mengambil 2 kartu dari Blay Rouzer lalu menggesekkannya, "SLASH! THUNDER! LIGHTNING SLASH!", dan langsung menebasnya. Namun secepat kilat, muncul sosok berarmor hitam (selanjutnya dipanggil Knight) yang menahan serangan Kazuma. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah kartu dari Card Deck lalu memasukkannya ke dalam Dark Visor.

"SWORD VENT!", dan dengan cepat, ditangkapnya sebuah pedang besar yang seakan jatuh dari angkasa. Dan sementara Tachibana masih mencoba menembak Zolda yang dilindungi dengan tameng, Kazuma sedang bertarung hebat melawan Knight. "ARGH!", Kazuma terlempar dan beberapa kartu dari Blay Rouzer pun keluar berhamburan, dan sesuatu terjadi. Beberapa kartu mengeluarkan beberapa Undead. Undead-Undead itu pun menyerang Knight. Dengan sigap Knight pun menebas semua Undead itu.

"Gawat!", teriak Kazuma, lalu melempar beberapa kartu ke arah beberapa Undead yang jatuh, dan mereka pun tersegel. Sekarang, tinggal 3 Undead yang masih bertahan: Locust Undead, Deer Undead, dan Caucasus Undead. Knight pun mengambil sebuah kartu lagi dari Card Deck, lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam Dark Visor. "FINAL VENT!", lalu Darkwing terbang mendatangi Knight dan langsung menempel di punggungnya. Itu member kesan seakan-akan Knight sedang memakai sebuah jubah hitam.

Knight lalu terbang dan setelah mencapai ketinggian yang baginya cukup, Darkwing pun menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan sayapnya, sehingga membuat mereka terlihat seperti angin topan mini berwarna hitam. Knight semakin mendekati 3 Undead itu, ketika Caucasus Undead berlari menghindari serangan Knight. Akhirnya, Locust Undead dan Deer Undead-lah yang terkena serangan Knight. Ia lalu mengambil 2 buah kartu di dekat Kazuma, lalu melemparnya ke arah 2 Undead itu, lalu mereka pun tersegel.

Caucasus Undead pun berlari dan secara tiba-tiba mengambil Card Deck Knight, lalu ia pun menghajar Knight hingga terlempar. "HENSHIN!", teriakannya yang terdengar mengerikan semakin terlihat aneh ketika V-Buckle muncul di pinggangnya dan dia pun memasang Card Deck tadi, dan dalam sekejap, ia telah berubah menjadi Knight. Dia pun kembali berlari dan menyerang Tachibana yang saat itu sedang berada dalam wujud Jack Form. Ditariknya kaki Kazuma yang sedang terbang, lalu melemparnya ke arah Zolda yang masih berlindung.

Di lain pihak, Kazuma yang bingung pun memandang wujud manusia dari Knight. Ia memakai jaket merah dan membawa tas selempang berwarna hitam. Ia terlihat biasa dan sepertinya tidak cocok menjadi seorang Kamen Rider, pikir Kazuma. Kazuma pun mendatanginya lalu memberikan uluran tangannya. Orang itu hanya diam dan menunduk. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak menerima uluran tangan dari Kamen Rider jahat!", katanya, polos. "Apa seorang Kamen Rider jahat akan membantumu? Bila aku jahat, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu.", kata Kazuma meyakinkan orang itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, ia pun yakin, lalu menerima uluran tangan Kazuma. "Siapa namamu, kawan?", tanya Kazuma. "Aku Shinji Kido, jurnalis dari ORE Journal. Maaf telah mengira kau Kamen Rider jahat.", jawabnya. "Kazuma! Tolong aku!", teriak Tachibana, sambil menembaki "Knight", sementara Zolda memakai _bazooka_-nya untuk menembak. "Ah, baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini, ya?", Kazuma lalu berlari, mengambil 2 kartu, lalu menggesekkannya, "SLASH! MACH! MACH-SLASH COMBO!", lalu ia dengan kecepatan tinggi mencoba menebas "Knight".

Namun, dengan santainya, "Knight" menangkap ujung Blay Rouzer, lalu mengambilnya dan memakainya untuk menebas Kazuma. Kazuma kembali terlempar dan berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya. Dengan cepat Shinji berlari ke arahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Shinji. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja.", jawab Kazuma sambil mencoba berdiri. "Ayo kita hadapi dia bersama-sama.", lalu Shinji mengeluarkan sebuah Card Deck berlambang kepala naga dari saku jaketnya, dan V-Buckle pun muncul dan terpasang di pinggangnya.

"Kau punya 2, ya? Boleh juga.", kata Kazuma, lalu memasang Blay Buckle ke pinggangnya. "HENSHIN!", teriak mereka berdua bersamaan, lalu Shinji memasang Card Deck ke V-Buckle sementara Kazuma membuka Blay Buckle. "TURN UP!", lalu kartu besar holografis berwarna biru keluar lagi dari Blay Buckle tepat di depan Kazuma, lalu mereka berlari bersama-sama. Shinji perlahan badannya ditutupi oleh bayangan-bayangan acak, dan dia pun telah berubah menjadi Ryuki. Sementara itu, Kazuma melewati kartu itu, dan dia pun berubah menjadi Blade.

Shinji mengambil sebuah kartu dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam Drag Visor. "SWORD VENT!", dan datang sebuah pedang yang seakan jatuh dari langit. "Shinji, tolong bantu aku mengambil Blay Rouzer-ku, ya?", kata Kazuma masih sambil berlari, dan dijawab Shinji dengan singkat, "Ok!", lalu Shinji langsung menebas "Knight". "Kau mungkin adalah Knight di depanku, tapi kau tidak bisa menyamai kemampuan bertarungmu seperti Ren!", teriak Shinji sambil terus menebas "Knight", lalu dia mundur sebentar dan kembali mengambil sebuah kartu di Card Deck dan memasukkannya ke dalam Drag Visor.

"STRIKE VENT!", lalu sebuah kepala naga terpasang di tangan kanannya, menggantikan pedang yang dipegannya tadi. "Rasakan ini!", lalu ia melakukan tinjuan dan kepala naga itu pun mengeluarkan nafas api. "ARGH!", teriak "Knight" dan Blay Rouzer yang dipegangnya pun terlepas. Dengan cepat Kazuma mengambil Blay Rouzer-nya, lalu berkata kepada Tachibana, "Tachibana! Pinjamkan aku kartu "Gemini"-mu!". Lalu tanpa basa-basi, Tachibana pun mengambil sebuah kartu dari Garrem Rouzer dan melemparnya ke arah Kazuma.

Kazuma lalu mengambil sebuah kartu lagi dan menggesekkannya, "SLASH! GEMINI! DYNAMIC SLASH!", lalu di sebelah Kazuma muncul semacam "Proto-Blade", lalu "mereka" pun bersama-sama menebas "Knight". "Knight" pun terlempar dan "Proto-Blade" perlahan menghilang. "Ayo kita akhiri bersama-sama!", teriak Shinji kepada Kazuma, lalu dilihatnya Tachibana dan Zolda, dan mereka juga mengangguk tanda setuju. "FIRE! UPPER! FIRE-UPPER COMBO!". "FINAL VENT!".

Lalu Tachibana mengepalkan tangannya yang telah diselimuti dengan api dan melakukan _uppercut _kepada "Knight", sementara dari sisi lain, Zolda dan Magnugiga menembak "Knight" secara bertubi-tubi. "Knight" pun mulai jatuh, namun dia masih berusaha untuk berdiri. Shinji mengambil sebuah kartu dari Card Deck dan memberikannya kepada Kazuma. "Selesaikan ini dengan cara yang berbeda!", kata Shinji. Kazuma melihat kartu itu: Logo kepala naga yang dikelilingi aura merah bertuliskan "Final Vent".

"Baiklah, walaupun ini agak aneh.", katanya, lalu menggesekkan kartu itu, "FINAL! DRAGON RIDER KICK!", lalu Dragredder muncul dan berputar mengelilingi Kazuma, sementara Shinji memasukkan 2 kartu "Kick" dan "Thunder" ke dalam Drag Visor. "KICK-THUNDER VENT!". "HYAAA~!", Kazuma dan Shinji melompat bersamaan, sementara kaki Shinji telah memperlihatkan kilatan listrik, ia dan Kazuma pun melakukan pose menendang. Dengan dorongan nafas api Dragredder, mereka pun menendang "Knight" bersama-sama.

"DUARRR!", ledakan pun terjadi, dan Card Deck Knight pun otomatis terlempar dan dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Shinji. Kazuma pun melempar sebuah kartu ke arah Caucasus Undead, dan dia pun akhirnya kembali tersegel. Mereka berempat pun kembali ke wujud manusianya: Shinji, Kazuma, Tachibana, dan Kojiro (Zolda). "Aku ingin bertanya sejak melihat kalian berdua. Apakah kalian bukan dari dunia ini?", tanya Kojiro penasaran. Kazuma dan Tachibana sendiri bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. Apa yang bisa mereka katakan?

"Yah, kami berdua tadi sebenarnya akan pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas saat tiba-tiba terjadi gempa dan aku melihat sebuah robot banteng (Magnugiga) muncul di depanku. Kau pasti tahu tentang B.O.A.R.D, kan?", kata Kazuma, namun, Shinji dan Kojiro hanya menggeleng. Kazuma dan Tachibana semakin bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Hm, apa ini sebuah peristiwa loncatan waktu? Pikir Tachibana yang masih bingung, ketika terjadi sebuah gempa.

Gempa kali ini terasa lebih kencang dibandingkan tadi, pikir Kazuma. Perlahan gempa itu berhenti, dan Shinji pun mulai berbicara, "Namun yang pasti, aku dan Kojiro sudah tahu bahwa kalian adalah orang-orang baik, jadi siapapun kalian, yang kami tahu adalah, kalian tidak jahat sama sekali.", lalu ia tersenyum. Kazuma pun membalas senyumannya, ketika tiba-tiba muncul 2 sosok gelap di belakang mereka. "Siapa itu!?", teriak Tachibana sambil memasang Garren Buckle ke pinggangnya. Namun, seorang dari mereka lalu mengacungkan tangannya ke atas dan berkata pendek, "Nenekku pernah bilang. . ."

**Ok! Cukup dulu untuk chap. kali ini! Maaf bila ceritanya aneh dan sedikit berbeda dengan serinya. Dan kembali, cerita ini juga dibuat menggantung. Oh, iya, bingung kenapa KR Zolda bernama Kojiro, bukan Shouichi atau ****Goro****? Itu akan dijelaskan pada chap. terakhir. Penasaran dengan 2 sosok gelap di atas? Kalau masih penasaran, terus ikutin ni fanfic dan terima kasih atas respon positifnya :).**


	3. W X Wizard

**Wah, udah lama vakum, dan akhirnya chapter 3 pun terselesaikan! Langsung aja, ya:**

**Chap. 03: Detectives & Magician!? (W X Wizard)**

Saat itu Shotaro sedang meminum kopi panasnya, ketika tiba-tiba Philip mendatanginya dan bertanya, "Shotaro, apa yang kau ketahui tentang penyihir?". Shotaro, masih memegang cangkir kopinya pun menjawab, "Penyihir itu tidak ada, Philip. Itu hanya bualan. Kau jangan mempercayainya.", lalu dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan mulai mengetik di mesin tiknya. "Kamis, 24 Oktober 2013. Suasananya membosankan seperti biasa."

"Tak ada kasus, dan Philip dari tadi hanya bertanya tentang penyihir, yang aku yakini itu hanyalah takhayul. Tapi hanya satu yang aku syukuri, Akiko dan Terui sedang pergi ke Kyoto selama 3 hari, jadi aku bebas dari "perbudakannya" selama 3 hari. Ah, aku harap ada yang cukup "seru" hari ini." Setelah selesai mengetik, Shotaro kembali meminum kopinya, ketika tiba-tiba, pintu kantor mereka terbuka.

Shotaro pun meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya dan melihat siapa yang datang. Dia seorang wanita, dan kelihatannya sedang terburu-buru. "Apa benar ini tempat Kamen Rider W?", wanita itu bertanya. Shotaro pun menjawabnya, "Ya, kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau?". Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya dan berkata, "Panggil saja aku Rinko. Ikuti aku! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!", sambil memperlihatkan lisensi detektifnya, lalu dia menarik Shotaro dan membawanya keluar kantor.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?", kata Shotaro terkejut, namun dia semakin terkejut saat melihat banyak monster di luar. "Eh, banyak sekali! Sepertinya ini akan menarik!", kata Shotaro lagi, lalu dia memasang Double Driver, dan dia pun terhubung dengan Philip. "Philip, ayo!", katanya, lalu mengambil Gaia Memory-nya. "JOKER!". "Baiklah.", jawan Philip santai, lalu mengambil Gaia Memory-nya. "CYCLONE!".

"HENSHIN!", kata mereka berdua bersamaan, lalu Philip meletakkan Gaia Memory-nya di slot kanan Double Driver, lalu tubuhnya pun terjatuh dan Gaia Memory-nya berpindah ke slot kanan Double Driver milik Shotaro. Lalu Shotaro meletakkan Gaia Memory-nya di slot kiri Double Driver, lalu membukanya. "CYCLONE! JOKER!". Dan dia pun berubah menjadi Kamen Rider W.

"Sekarang, hitunglah dosa-dosa kalian!", terdengar suara Philip dan Shotaro bicara bersamaan. "Hm, sepertinya mereka bukan Dopant.", kata Philip. "Eh, kau yakin?", tanya Shotaro. "Itu adalah Phantom! Kalahkan saja mereka!", teriak Rinko di belakang mereka. "Baiklah, Dopant atau Phantom atau apa pun itu, yang pasti mereka monster. Ayo, Philip!", lalu mereka pun berlari ke arah monster-monster itu.

Mereka pun menyerang Phantom-Phantom itu dengan tangan kosong, lalu Philip berkata kepada Shotaro, "Shotaro! Ayo lakukan Memory Break!". "Baik!". Lalu mereka mencabut Gaia Memory Joker dan meletakkannya di sebuah slot di pinggir kanan Double Driver. "JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!", "JOKER EXTREME!", teriak mereka berdua lalu menendang beberapa Phantom, dan Phantom-Pantom itu pun meledak.

"Philip, ganti Gaia Memory!", kata Shotaro. "LUNA!". "LUNA! JOKER!". Dengan kemampuan Gaia Memory Luna, mereka memanjangkan tangan mereka dan melilit Phantom-Phantom itu, lalu melemparnya jauh. "Shotaro, gunakan Trigger!". "TRIGGER!", "LUNA! TRIGGER!". Mereka lalu menembaki Phantom-Phantom itu menggunakan Trigger Magnum. "Saatnya Memory Break!". "TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!", "TRIGGER FULL BURST!"

"Baik, sekarang apa?", tanya Philip. "Gunakan Gaia Memory Heat-mu! Aku akan pakai Joker!", kata Shotaro. "HEAT!", "JOKER!", "HEAT! JOKER!". Mereka melawan Phantom-Phantom yang tersisa dengan pukulan dan tendangan berselimut api. "Ok, sekarang pakai Metal!", kata Shotaro. "METAL!", "HEAT! METAL!". "Langsung Memory Break!", kata Shotaro lagi. "METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!", "METAL BRANDING!".

Semua Phantom pun berhasil dikalahkan. "Kalian hebat!", kata Rinko kagum. Namun tiba-tiba, di depan mereka muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning keemasan, dan dari sana, keluar sosok berjubah putih. "Siapa kau?", tanya Philip kepada sosok itu. Sosok itu hanya menjawab santai, "Aku, Penyihir Putih!". "Eh!? Penyihir itu tidak ada! Jangan bohong kau!", teriak Shotaro ke Penyihir Putih.

"Bila kau tidak percaya, aku akan buktikan.", dia lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya yang sedang memakai sebuah cincin ke sabuknya, "EXPLOSION, NOW!", dan tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan. Mereka pun terlempar dan kembali ke wujud manusia Shotaro. "Sial! Apa kau benar-benar penyihir!?", tanya Shotaro masih tidak percaya. "Ya, dia adalah penyihir.", terdengar jawaban dari belakang Shotaro.

Shotaro pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Ternyata dia adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan santai sambil memakan sebuah donat. "Hei, siapa kau!? Menjauh dari sini, berbahaya! Dan kenapa kau makan donat!?", kata Shotaro kepada pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu hanya berjalan melewatinya, membuang donat tadi dan bungkusnya, lalu dia memasang cincin di tangan kanannya.

"DRIVER ON, PLEASE!". Tiba-tiba muncul Wizardriver di pinggang pemuda itu. "Oh, aku juga adalah penyihir, dan aku makan donat karena aku mengisi ulang mana-ku.", jawabnya santai. "Eh?", Shotaro bingung. "SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!", terdengar sebuah suara dari Wizardriver. "HENSHIN!". "FLAME, PLEASE!", "HI, HI, HI HI HI!", dan pemuda itu berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Sekarang, waktunya pertunjukan!", katanya, lalu berlari ke arah Penyihir Putih. Dia mengganti cincin di tangan kanannya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya ke Wizardriver. "CONNECT, PLEASE!", lalu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di sebelah kanannya, dan dia mengambil WizarSwordGun dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu. "Huh, Kau tidak pantas melawanku. Lebih baik kau melawan ini.", kata Penyihir Putih lalu melempar beberapa buah batu, dan batu-batu itu berubah menjadi banyak Ghoul.

"Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, Tuan Penyihir.", kata Penyihir Putih lagi lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya ke sabuknya. "TELEPORT, NOW!", dan dia pun menghilang. "Sial!", kata Kamen Rider Wizard sambil menyerang Ghoul, dan dia mengganti lagi cincin di tangan kanannya. "BIG, PLEASE!", dan dia dengan tangan besarnya menggenggam beberapa Ghoul, dan Ghoul-Ghoul itu meledak.

"Ok!", lalu dia membuka "jari-jari" di WizarSwordGun-nya, lalu meletakkan tangan kirinya. "FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI, HI, HI! HI, HI, HI!", dan dia pun menebas Ghoul-Ghoul yang tersisa. "Fuih.", katanya lelah, lalu kembali ke wujud manusianya. "Hei, siapa kau sebenarnya?", tanya Shotaro sambil mendekati pemuda itu. "Aku Souma Haruto, penyihir", jawab Shotaro santai. "Eh? Apa kau sudah gila? Penyihir itu tidak ada!", jawab Shotaro.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuktikannya. Rinko, tolong bantu aku.", kata Haruto memanggil Rinko. Lalu dengan cepat, Haruto memasang sebuah cincin di tangan kanan Rinko, dan mengarahkan tangan kanan Rinko ke sabuknya. "SLEEP, PLEASE!", dan Rinko pun tertidur. "Eh, apa yang kau lakukan!?", kata Shotaro terkejut. "Itu sihir tidur. Kau masih tak percaya?", kata Haruto.

Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang pemuda lain yang berlari mendatangi Haruto. "Haruto, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Rinko?". "Ah, Shunpei, tolong bawa dia ke toko Pak Wajima. Aku tadi hanya sedang melakukan 'percobaan'.", jawab Haruto santai. "Ah, baiklah, tapi aku ke sini karena Kaba-Chan memanggilmu! Donatmu belum kau bayar!", kata Shunpei lagi. "Ah, tolong bayarkan untukku, ya!", jawab Haruto, lalu berjalan ke arah Shotaro.

"Hei, kau, hm. . .", "Aku Shotaro.", "Dan aku Philip.", tiba-tiba Philip sudah muncul di belakang Shotaro. "Philip!? Sejak kapan kau datang!?", tanya Shotaro terkejut. "Yah, aku baru saja datang. Hei! Apa kau benar-benar penyihir?", tanya Philip kepada Haruto dengan rasa penasaran. "Ya. Sepertinya kau sangat ingin tahu sekali.", jawab Haruto. Tiba-tiba, muncul Phantom lain di belakang mereka.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kalian sedang berbincang-bincang, ya? Maaf bila aku mengganggu.", kata Phoenix Phantom kepada Haruto, Shotaro dan Philip. "Phoenix!? Apa yang kau mau, hah!?", kata Haruto. "Yah, aku sedang bosan, dan Wiseman sedang baik hati kali ini, jadi dia memperbolehkanku untuk membunuhmu!", kata Phoenix, lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Shotaro, ayo berubah!", kata Philip. "CYCLONE!". "Baiklah", jawab Shotaro. "JOKER!". "DRIVER ON, PLEASE!". "SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!". "HENSHIN!", kata Haruto, Shotaro dan Philip bersamaan. "CYCLONE! JOKER!", "FLAME, PLEASE!", "HI, HI, HI HI HI!", dan mereka pun berubah menjadi Kamen Rider W dan Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Sekarang, hitunglah dosa-dosamu!", "Sekarang, waktunya pertunjukan!". Mereka pun berlari ke arah Phoenix. "CONNECT, PLEASE!", "CYCLONE! METAL!". W menahan pedang Phoenix dengan Metal Shaft**-**nya, sementara Wizard mengganti WizarSwordGun-nya menjadi mode pistol lalu menembaki Phoenix. "Sial! Terima ini!", kata Phoenix lalu melempar bola api ke arah W dan Wizard.

"DEFEND, PLEASE!", Wizard menahan serangan Phoenix. "HURRICANE, PLEASE!", "FUU, FUU, FUU, FUU, FUU FUU!". "CYCLONE! TRIGGER!". Mereka menembaki Phoenix dengan bertubi-tubi. "Argh! Mati kalian!", lalu tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah sayap api di punggung Phoenix. "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan memakai cincin ini!", kata Haruto sambil mengganti cincin di tangan kirinya. "HURRICANE! DRAGON!", "BYU, BYU, BYU, BYU, BYU BYU!".

"Saatnya penghabisan!", kata Shotaro dan Philip bersamaan. "Baiklah!", teriak Haruto. "FANG! JOKER!", "FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!", "CHOU II NEE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU!", dan mereka pun menendang Phoenix bersama-sama. "FANG STRIZER!", teriak Shotaro dan Philip. Wizard menendang dari atas, sedangkan W menendang dari bawah. "Tidak!", terdengar teriakan Phoenix yang bergema, lalu ia pun meledak.

"Fuih.", kata Wizard dengan santai, lalu ia dan W kembali ke wujud manusia mereka. "Wow, ini keren! Kita bertarung bersama seorang penyihir!", kata Philip kepada Shotaro senang. "Hehe, kali ini aku mengakui bahwa penyihir itu benar-benar ada.", kata Shotaro sambil memberikan sebuah jabatan tangan kepada Haruto. Tiba-tiba, datanglah hembusan angin dan membentuk pusaran seperti angin puyuh.

"Eh!? Kenapa ini!?", Haruto panik. Dan tiba-tiba, pusaran itu menghilang, dan dari tempat hembusan angin tadi berputar, terlihat 2 sosok yang juga kebingungan. "Eh, di mana kita?", tanya satu sosok. "Aku juga bingung. Sebentar, aku akan membawa kita kembali lewat hutan.", jawab sosok yang lain. Lalu sosok itu mengeluarkan sesuatu, lalu menekannya. "LOCK ON!".

**Sekian dulu dari saya, mohon penilaian dan kritiknya :). . .**


End file.
